Hearing devices usually comprise control elements in order that the hearing device user is able to adjust parameter settings i.e. controlling the input/output behavior of the hearing device. Thereto, the control element is positioned on the hearing device housing for easy access by the user of the hearing device.
Analogue control elements, e.g. wheels, are commonly used as control element of analogue hearing instruments. As an analogue wheel provides a direct visual feedback of its position to the user of the hearing device, it is used as well for digital hearing devices. The absolute position of the wheel is mapped into discrete steps for digital devices.
This mapping of the position of the wheel contains the risk of faulty results due to minor deviations caused by e.g. temperature differences, humidity and vibrations. This problem especially occurs for so called borderline positions of the wheel, e.g. for positions just at the change of two discrete position mappings.